Love Like You'll Never Be Hurt
by MyMidnightMuse
Summary: (College-type AU) In high school Yuri was the end of many pranks by his peers, one resulting in Yuri being forably outed as a homosexual in a humiliating way. Now in college, Yuri is trying to move past all that when he makes friends with the new man on campus, Otabek. Can the two men help each other through the troubles both face or will they fall apart before they come together?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N - College-type AU, forgive the horrible summary, I've never been good at them. Any major warnings, such as a specific kink or violence, will head each chapter if they happen! Please review and follow if you like this story so far, I will be trying to post at least once a week on this so long as work permits! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!)**

* * *

Music rattled the windows of the brightly painted Victorian house, students of the local high school and college mixing together in ever-flowing streams into and out of the open front and back doors. Bright colors worn by flashy young men and women illuminated the darkened yard as flashing strobes broke through the windows. In any other neighborhood the type of noise and general volume of the house party would have attracted the negative attention of an angry neighbor calling in a noise complaint, however this was a daily occurrence this close to the college. The home would certainly be assumed to be a fraternity or sorority house from the appearance and yet it was not. It belonged to the parents of a student; parents who were almost never home because of their frequent business trips. This was evident by the sad state the house was always in. The lawn was almost always littered in red solo cups with the occasional abandoned jacket, and the inside reeked of stale beer that had been spilled in the weeks before and cheap perfumes worn by the more flamboyant of the frequenters. The scent, however, seemed not to effect the goings-on within the walls. These parties were part of the everyday life for the majority of these college and high school students.

For one male standing on the outskirts of the backyard, scowling at the other students who came even remotely close to him, these parties were anything but commonplace. He stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the splintered white fence, one leather booted foot planted firmly against the wood behind him. Slim red jeans adorned his luxuriously long and slender legs, the color a fashionably stark contrast to the black and leopard print zip hoodie he wore, the hood of which he had drawn upwards. His long, natural platinum blond hair fell in cascades over his right eye, leaving only one Prussian green orb to peer out standoffishly from under thick pale lashes. He sulked, watching the man he had accompanied to this gathering schmooze up to the son of the owners of this house; someone that he was certainly not fond of. It hadn't been his friend's idea to come, and he regretted the decision to allow himself to be convinced. He should have been home by now, after all, they had agreed on only one hour and here it was nearly three later. The pale-skinned male had already nursed down three beers and was now simply irritable.

With a sense of defiance to the dancing, stumbling, and acts coming dangerously close to voyeurism going on around him, porcelain fingers pulled a phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He tapped aggressively at the screen, trying to occupy himself. He was only going to wait fifteen more minutes. If his so called friend wasn't done lapping at the heels of that jerk then he was leaving him behind to the wolves here.

The jarring sensation of someone suddenly grabbing his shoulders and leaning into him brought the male back to reality with a growl after only five minutes of social media. "What?!" He snapped, glaring up at the very person whom he did not want to speak tonight. "Don't fucking touch me!" Roughly the male shoved his phone into his front pocket, staring down the undesirable visitor.

"Yuri, I'm hurt!" The dark-haired man said, placing a hand on his chest, a mock sense of hurt on his face. "I thought we were friends."

"Eat shit and die," Yuri said in a low voice before shrugging off the remaining unwelcome hand and starting off past him. This was a mistake. Yuri grunted as his wrist was grabbed from behind, halting him. "Was I un-fucking-clear? I said, "Eat shit and die," J.J.," His voice was dripping with a palpable venom. "I do not want to talk to you." The hand tightened, and Yuri began grinding his teeth together. "Are you stupid on top of being ugly or?"

J.J. grinned and pulled the other closer so he could speak in a hushed tone. "Yuri, what are you acting so unfriendly for? You're bringing everyone around you down. It's not very nice, you know?"

"Do I… Care?" Yuri said, flashing an aggressive glance back at the taller male.

A feigned look of fright crossed the other male's face before he grinned. "C'mon. You're not still mad about that thing in high school are you? Don't ruin my party because of it. It was pretty funny and you know it. We didn't think you'd be serious about it. Let me make it up to you! I know a great guy who would love-"

"I said fuck off!" Yuri yanked his wrist away from the other, rubbing it in his free hand. His skin reddened from the sudden release of pressure.

J.J. made a face at the younger male before shrugging. "Alright, so if not someone else then what? Maybe…" he hummed as if in thought allowing Yuri the chance to begin walking again. "Yuri! Hey!" He shouted, chasing after the slight male. He followed him closely all the way to the back door of the house. "Yuri! Hold it!" A sudden grip to his shoulder stopped the blond again. J.J. leaned in closer to him and whispered something into his ear; something that caused Yuri's face to burn in both rage and embarrassment. "So what about it?" He said lowly, "Want to try? I've never kissed a guy before."

Yuri whirled around, mouth open to shout what was likely profanities at the other when his mouth was covered by the Canadian's lips. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he shoved the other back as hard as he could. J.J. stumbled slightly. "What the fuck are you doing!? How drunk are you?" The scent of alcohol was nauseatingly strong this close to the other.

J.J. rolled his eyes. "Oh come on now. I've always wanted to try a guy, plus you sort of look like a girl so it's like a natural transition. I'm good looking, what's the issue?"

Yuri's eyes bulged in rage before he huffed, averting his eyes to the ground between them. His mind raced, thinking of ways he could escape the given situation when an idea crossed his mind. Finally a sneer broke out on his face. "So you think you can keep up with me? Really? You want to screw a guy? Fine. But it's on one condition." Yuri wagged a finger in the other male's face for a second before he dropped his hand to the other male's collar. Yuri yanked him down so their faces were nearly touching. The blond leaned even closer in order to whisper in the other's ear, his lips brushing against the Canadian's sensitive lobe. "In your parent's bedroom. And I'm kinky so…" he trained his voice off, nipping at the other's ear and causing J.J. to shudder as gooseflesh broke on him. Yuri chuckled lowly at his own acting ability. He silently awarded himself an Oscar.

J.J.'s face reddened from more than the alcohol running through his veins. "Kinky?" He whispered, raising an arched brow. He swallowed hard, "Kinky how?"

Yuri hissed inward before shaking his head. "You want to spoil the surprise? How lame, J.J." This seemed to both coax and excite the other, who shook his head with vigor.

"No! No, of course not, I'll play. Let's go," J.J. said, grabbing the Russian's hand and practically dragging him through the throngs of people to get to the upstairs. He quickly walked to the last room in the currently very filthy hall and unlocked the only door that was forbidden to party guests.

Within seconds of closing the door the two men descended upon each other like hungry beasts, open-mouthed and messy kisses wetting their lips and chins generously. Yuri tangled his fingers in J.J.'s black locks and tugged roughly, eliciting a deep and throaty groan from the other. The blond began to back the other up slowly as he entranced him with his tongue, taking one hand from his hair to lower it down J.J.'s chest and waist. He started palming the other through his pants, giving his enemy the show of a desperate, lusty moan. It was all too convincing. As soon as he felt J.J. halt, he grinned, a slender hand raising from J.J.'s now straining cock to shove the center of the other male's chest. He sent him tumbling backwards onto the neatly made bed.

"Damn, babe!" J.J. gasped as Yuri straddled his hips, grinding against him lewdly. He suddenly yanked J.J.'s shirt open in such a way that sent the buttons flying. "I knew you'd want this!" J.J. chuckled, bucking up into the smaller man's hips.

"Shut it! Strip!" Yuri commanded as he tore the ruined Armani dress shirt from the other's arms. He stepped off of the other male, gesturing to his pants. "Lose'em, lover boy."

Yuri watched the Canadian's Adam's apple bob, enjoying the shocked look on his face, and enjoying the way the young man struggled to rid himself of his sneakers, socks, jeans, and boxers even more. "Boxers?" Yuri thought, disgusted, "Are you like five? No one wears those anymore. Not at your age." Though once they lowered Yuri raised a brow. "Not bad," he complimented, this time somewhat genuinely. "You're not tiny like I thought you'd be… Now get on the bed. On your back. I'm in control."

J.J. almost shouted an indignity back at the insult before he lost the ability to care in his excitement. "You've got it," he said, hurriedly climbing to the center of the bed and flopping down, cock standing to attention. It was beginning to weep in excitement. "Aren't you going to undress, baby?"

Yuri chuckled as he held onto the shirt, climbing onto the bed himself. He straddled the other again and seated himself on his chest, making sure he wasn't anywhere close to J.J.'s bare member. "Baby, I will, just be patient," Yuri groaned out sweetly, "I'm just gonna suck you off a little first. You're so hard and wet, I just can't help it! You look so delicious!" He said, feeling almost sickened at the believability of his tone. "But first… I wanna tie you up, J.J. Put your hands up towards the headboard. It really gets me off." The order left no room for arguments and when the other male opened him mouth to do so Yuri scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Oh my God, J.J., don't tell me you've never fucked like this! You're so boring. I knew you couldn't keep up with me."

The insult clammed the Canadian up rather quickly. Reluctantly, he raised his arms, grabbing one of the pillars of his parent's headboard. "O-Of course I have! I just wasn't expecting you to like bondage. It's all good, baby, that's hot!"

Yuri examined the other's red face and established that he was lying. He rolled his eyes and leaned over the other, using the remains of his shirt to tie his wrists to the headboard, just tightly enough to ensure the other really couldn't escape. He breathed a desperate, lusty sigh in the other's ear before laughing, startling the dark-haired male. "You fucking idiot," he breathed in his ear. With a glare he pulled away and got off of the bed, leaving the other naked and helpless. "I'd never fuck you. Not even if you were the last man alive."

"Wh-What!?" J.J. immediately began struggling. He yanked at the shirt, which in turn only tightened further, the fabric biting into his wrists harshly. "Yuri!?"

Yuri leaned down, grabbing the dark violet Calvin Klein boxers from the floor. He stood again and winked at the other. "You'll have to shout for help. I'm leaving you like this, sorry to say. But I'll take my souvenir! I hope your girlfriend doesn't hear about this!" Yuri held up the underwear, laughing hard as the other's face reddened even more. "Next time… When I say, "Eat. Shit. And. Die…" I expect you to listen. Later, Jay."

"Yuri! Yuri, don't you dare!" the Canadian shouted from the bed, his body quaking from anger. "I will kill you! YURI PLISETSKY!"

Yuri ignored him and sauntered through the door, grinning wider than the Cheshire Cat. "I bet you would have sucked in bed anyway~!" He sang.

Yuri left the door cracked open and walked down the stairs with a skip in his step as he swung the boxers around on his index finger. He was sure that he would hear about J.J. the next day on campus and nothing pleased him more. He had definitely won this round.

* * *

Otabek allowed himself to be pulled by his new "friend" into the crowded house, a rather distressed feeling climbing up his throat as he noted all of the couples tangles together on the lawn. The scent of beer and marijuana mixed in his nostrils making his sensitive nose crinkle in disgust. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. It had been four days since Otabek had transferred to the campus; a rather late arrival for the semester and yet his transcript had spoken leaps and bounds for him in the admissions office. Holder of a 4.0 GPA, Otabek was a model student. Strong and silent, he wasn't very interested in making friends with other students. The only reason that he was being tugged along by the rather excitable male in front of him was actually beyond Otabek, who by now was questioning his own resolve. The silver-haired Russian man had snatched him on his way to the dorms and had given him nearly no way out of coming tonight, casting aside all of Otabek's desperate excuses as if he hadn't heard them.

"You're new, yeah? Come with me!" The man, whom Otabek knew as Viktor, had immediately set to showing him around. That part he didn't mind, it was actually useful to know where everything was, however he did mind what came after. Viktor apparently had heard there was a party tonight and thought it would be a great idea to have the new guy come to meet new friends. Otabek's quiet protests apparently had fallen on deaf ears, which made Otabek quite sure that this man was the oblivious sort.

Otabek looked around nervously as Viktor hurried up to a Japanese man in the corner of the packed and notably overheated living room. "Yuuri!" He cooed, throwing his free arm around the waiting male. "Sorry about the wait! I found someone to bring! He's just transferred here a couple of days ago. Otabek, right?" Viktor turned to search Otabek's eyes, and smiled when the tanned male nodded silently. "He's from Kazakistan but his English is SUPER good. His Russian is even better!"

"Russian is one of the national languages in Kazakistan, of course I'd be fluent…" Otabek thought, though he decided to keep silent about it.

Yuuri looked apologetically at the foreign male, sensing that he had not, in fact, come of his own volition. Viktor could sometimes be quite spontaneous, getting an idea in his mind and not allowing anything to slow him from it. Yuuri was quite sure that at this point Viktor genuinely could not tell if someone was uncomfortable with his behavior if they were not loud about it, which this new male clearly wasn't the sort to raise his voice. "I'm Katsuki Yuuri," Yuuri held out his hand, "I hope Viktor hasn't run you too ragged. He can be… Energetic."

"That was the understatement of the century," Otabek thought, but he only smiled and shook his head. He took the other man's hand firmly in greeting. "It's fine. He has a good point, I should meet some students if I'm attending." Of course he was only being polite. All he really wanted was to be in bed by now and yet here he was.

Viktor finally separated from the Kazakh and wrapped both arms around the Japanese man, who in turn blushed ferociously. A kiss to the wiggling male's forehead tipped Otabek off that the two seemed to be a couple.

"A-Ah! Hey! Viktor! We're with a guest!" Yuuri protested, pushing his palms against the Russian's chest, to no avail.

"Whaaaat?" Viktor cried, holding tighter in a desperate attempt to stay together. "No way! Otabek seems cool! It's fine! He doesn't mind!"

Otabek averted his eyes, his face reddening uncomfortably. "Ah, no, it's fine, I'll go get us drinks! You guys relax!" He said as he backed up towards the bottom of the stairs to the second floor and front door. Perhaps he could use this as an excuse to sneak out. He could always apologize later and say that something came up.

All too suddenly his back slammed into someone else. Someone who began shouting right away.

"Hey! Watch it, you dumb oaf!" A short blond man shouted, fierce green eyes glaring up at Otabek. Otabek's heart started as familiarity crashed upon him, yet he couldn't place where he'd seen the other. "I was walking here!" Yuri shouted again, waving something in Otabek's face. Otabek quickly identified that object as a pair of underwear, his face reddening to a crimson degree.

"Oh! Sorry I-"

"Yuri!" Viktor shouted, momentarily confusing Otabek as he ran over to grab the blond's hand. Two Yuris? "This is Otabek! He's new~!" Viktor looked at the cloth in Yuri's hand and raised a brow. "Who's-?"

"J.J.'s," Yuri huffed, yanking them away. "He's tied up upstairs. Tried to hit on me and now I've got a new flag for the front of the school. Or maybe a gift for his girlfriend to let her know he's a cheating bastard."

Viktor began giggling madly. "No way, you stole his underwear? How?" He looked back at the Japanese man, who had by now approached and gripped Viktor's right hand gently in his own; a meek form of PDA. "Yuuri, he stole J.J.'s boxers!"

"He just up and kissed me and said he'd never done a guy so… I really fucked him, so to speak." Yuri laughed, puffing out his chest triumphantly. Otabek, who did not grasp the sarcasm the other male used, flushed from his ears all the way down his neck. People didn't just exclaim that sort of thing where he was from! He felt beyond embarrassed at this point.

The Japanese man seemed to take notice, tugging Otabek's shirt hem to gain his attention. "He's joking," he whispered, "He means he pulled a prank on him." Yuuri smiled reassuringly at the Kazakh, who in turn smiled an extraordinarily grateful grin at him. That was heartening. At least someone had some sense of what was going on here.

"Ugh, I need a drink though! Or some mouthwash! I had to kiss him to trick him up there. My mouth tastes like ass," Yuri grumbled to Viktor, who giggled. "I'm serious! He tasted like cheap beer and vomit!"

Otabek couldn't help but to look down at the Russian male, swallowing uncomfortably. "I… Could get you something?"

Yuri finally looked over the blushing foreigner and blinked, surprised. "Not bad," he thought, examining the tanned man from head to toe. He was short overall, shorter than both Yuuri and Viktor and yet taller than Yuri, dressed in a fitted black t-shirt and slim black jeans with calf-high leather boots that were tied fashionably loose. Yuri admired his styled undercut and how well it suited his face. It was a popular hairstyle right now but Yuri didn't feel like many actually pulled it off. Otabek did. "I could do with that." Yuri suddenly stuffed the boxers in his back pocket and smiled up at the other. "It's nice to meet you. Otabek, was it? My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I'm a major in the arts department. Ballet." He reached out and took the other's hand, giving it a gentle shake. "When did you get here? And how did Viktor convince you to come to this train wreck of a party…?"

Otabek's comfortable smile returned as the blond spoke to him. "Ah! I'm Otabek Altin, I major in language and literature. Particularly ancient texts… it's called philology." Otabek squeezed the other's hand, not minding that the prolonged contact was the slightest bit strange. "I arrived four days ago and uh… He was very convincing." Otabek glanced over towards Viktor, who seemed to have an oddly sly smile on his lips.

"Oookay~!" Viktor cut in, grinning, "We'll leave you two be~!" He began pulling Yuuri away, whispering something excitedly to the small male, who in turn blushed and seemed to whisper back. Their backs rapidly vanished from sight in the crowd. Yuri smirked and waved them on as Otabek confusedly watched them so.

"So…" Yuri said, drawing the slightly taller male's attention back to him. "Philology? That's fascinating. Care to give me a lesson?" He asked, looking up at the dark-haired male from under his blond lashes. He stepped closer under the guise of easing their hearing in the loud music. However, it was simply an excuse to press against the other briefly, assessing his body. Toned, Yuri noticed, finding himself pleased. This guy was at least somewhat athletic. "I could teach you come ballet steps in return if you want! It's very good for you."

Otabek was somewhat taken aback at the sudden closeness of the other male but once he noticed how much more clearly he could hear him he chalked it up to the other being considerate. "Oh! I'd love to, if you want. Not many people find it as interesting as I do so I never really get to talk about it." Perhaps coming to this party wasn't a waste. This Yuri Plisetsky seemed very relatable to him, not to mention familiar. Otabek was still trying to place where he'd met the other before when it dawned on him. He had once attended a ballet class with the other when his family had briefly lived in Russia. Otabek was quite sure he could never forget those unusual green eyes. Fierce and strong, with a touch of loneliness, exactly like back then. Of course, Otabek had been terrible at ballet, with how inflexible he was. It had, at the time, infuriated him that he wasn't immediately good at something.

Yuri noticed a distracted look on the other's face and raised a brow. "Am I boring you, Otabek?"

Otabek's cheeks tinted pink once more. "Oh! No! It's not that!" He said. It seemed like the other really didn't remember him, though that wasn't surprising. He had always been rather quiet and to himself. He decided to bring it up once they were in a more quiet place. "I was just thinking about going to get something to eat before I went back to my dorm. Did you want to come?"

Yuri grinned. "Of course! Did you want to go to your dorm and order a pizza or something? There's a place that does twenty-four hour delivery here, it's great for late night studying." He nodded towards the door and began walking, leading the other out of the all too loud house.

"Really? That'll be fine. To be honest, Viktor didn't stop running around with me to eat dinner so I really could use something," Otabek explained, as they finally got to the street. Yuri nodded, unsurprised. "He's… Nice."

Otabek and Yuri looked at each other for a moment in silence before both cracked up. "He's nuts!" Yuri laughed out, gripping the sleeve of the other male's t-shirt as he bent over, clutching his stomach. "Oh God, I'm so sorry you were stuck with him all day!" Yuri bit his lower lip to hold himself together before standing straight up again, looking up at the tawny-skinned male. "You're in better company now, I promise."

The Kazakh man smiled down at the younger male and nodded. "I… would have to agree. At least you're listening to me talk," he stated, beginning to walk the short distance to the dorms with the blond. "My dorm, right? I have a single so no one will be mad at us for staying up late. Besides, my materials are there. You said you wanted me to show you some, right?"

Yuri nodded eagerly. "Sure! A single? How did you pull that off? They don't like to hand those out."

"Coincidence!" Otabek said, looking up and smiling towards the glowing waxing moon. "Apparently everyone was paired up evenly this semester so all they had was a single open for me. I guess coming in so late had its benefits, though I am a bit behind in some classes." Otabek sighed and brought his gaze back down to the Russian beside him. He halted in his steps, causing Yuri to stagger to a stop as well.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, giving the other male a curious look.

"You don't remember me, right?" Otabek finally asked, looking sternly down at the other. "We've met before, you know…?"

Yuri paused, as if waiting for an explanation before chuckling. "You know, that's a lame pick-up line." He shook his head and continued walking, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink. "If you're hitting on me, you should try harder," he teased.

"Yuri!" Otabek called, hurrying to catch up to him. "No, it's not like that! I mean seriously! I attended a ballet class in Moscow, there was a blond boy with odd green eyes. It was taught by Lilia Baranovskaya. I was absolutely awful. I couldn't even hold a decent ninety degree arabesque. I always was getting scolded by her." As Otabek explained Yuri's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, that was you?" He asked, holding in a laugh. "Are you serious? What a coincidence," Yuri let out a shaky breath before breaking out in a loud laugh. "Oh my God! You sucked so hard!"

Otabek's face turned a darker red, an uncomfortable look on his face. "H-Hey now…"

"Oh no! I mean!" Yuri covered his mouth for a moment with his right hand, waving his left at the other. "I mean, no, I remember you now. Sorry! I shouldn't have laughed. Oh God, I can't believe it. What were you doing in that class if you didn't really have a… any uh…"

"Talent?" Otabek offered. "My mother thought it would be good for me. To be honest, after I really watched you I didn't feel much like doing it anyway. There's no way I could compete with you there. You were so confident back then," Otabek began walking once more, slipping his hands into his pockets and looking at the cracks in the sidewalk as he went. "I saw you stand up for what you wanted even when the Ballet Mistress would tell you otherwise. Like when she told you you were doing things that were too much for your body at that age and you seemingly ignored her. It inspired me to do the same. So I quit," Otabek smiled over at the blond, whose turn it was to blush faintly. "I started learning Kazakh folk dancing after that… I'm actually quite good at it too, even if it is just a hobby."

Yuri swallowed, feeling suddenly shy. This guy remembered so much, and yet all he remembered about Otabek was that he was there at some point and gone the next.

"I remembered your eyes most of all, though," Otabek continued, making Yuri blink up at him. "They were determined and strong. Your eyes reminded me of someone who had seen many things… like a soldier." Otabek ran a hand through his hair, chuckling. "Sorry if this sounds strange… but I always felt a kinship with you."

"Really?" Yuri asked, looking up as they approached the dorm building, the light from the door pouring out onto them both more and more the closer they got.

"Really. Your eyes and mine… They're similar in that way, I feel." Otabek said as he fished out his keycard. Quickly, he swiped it through the reader. A small beep sounded and the small red light turned green just as a click could be heard from the door, signaling the lock opening. Otabek pulled the door open and held it, gesturing for Yuri to go in first. Yuri walked through, glancing behind at the taller male before continuing into the hall. "Yuri…"

Yuri hummed, stopping short to wait for the other. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…" Otabek said, stepping up to stand by the other. "Are we going to be friends?"

Surprise overcame Yuri, causing him to gape at the other. "What an odd thing to say," he thought, though it certainly was flattering. No one had ever asked Yuri if he would be their friend before. He smiled at the other man. "Yeah," he said, grinning up at Otabek. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Otabek smiled back at the blond. "I would too."


	2. Chapter 2

As interesting as Otabek found his area of study, Yuri was struggling not to doze off into a drunken nap as he spoke. Tanned fingers pointed excitedly to different texts on the large screen of his computer while Otabek explained when they meant and how the languages evolved to that point. He had selected his favorite texts to show his new blond friend, though in his current state Otabek was struggling to be as eloquent as he typically could be.

Once they had gotten into Otabek's dorm Yuri had spotted the several bottles of alcohol within the clear door of his small refrigerator. The blond insisted that he try the imports and Otabek, in an attempt to be a good host, obliged with a smile. Together they had drained his supply of Line Brew beer that he had snuck in with him and now he was hoping that Yuri did not notice the bottles of Kumis on the bottom shelf. While he enjoyed drinking, as most of the people he knew in his country did, Otabek was finding it hard to focus on the lesson that Yuri had asked for. He neglected to notice that Yuri was currently struggling to keep even a polite interest in his state.

A soft touch to Otabek's shoulder caused a pause in his speech as he looked back at the red-faced Russian only to feel a pair of silky lips on his cheek. Otabek froze, unblinking. What was happening? Very slowly in his drunken mind did it began to dawn on him that Yuri was, in fact, kissing him. It was over before he really processed how to feel about it, leaving the young Kazakh to stare in wonder at Yuri.

"Sorry," Yuri said, smiling the slightest bit, "You just looked really cute just then. You're really passionate, you know?"

Otabek's face darkened in shade as the Russian's breath tickled at his ear, a shiver running down his spine. He found himself at a loss for words, unknowing of how to handle this situation. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck, bringing the smaller male closer to him, nearly in his lap at this point. Otabek could hardly hear the other over the heartbeat that was pounding in his ears and at this point he was sure that Yuri could hear it.

"Beka…" Yuri breathed, resting his head on the broad shoulder beside him. Pale lips brushed the tawny flesh of Otabek's neck as he spoke, "You know, it's unbelievable that we used to go to class together. The odds of that, right? You were always so nice…"

Otabek's lips trembled as he tried to speak but all that came out was a very slight and confused moan. He hesitated, unsure of if he should be enjoying this as much as he was. He had never once found himself attracted to men before, so what was this feeling in his chest? Furthermore, what was going on in his lap? Quietly, Otabek cleared his throat, trying out a small laugh as he craned his neck to look at Yuri. "Thanks? I t-try to make it a habit to be kind to others." Otabek swallowed heavily, placing a tentative hand on Yuri's far shoulder. "I am glad to have made a friend in you again," he said, hoping that Yuri would back up a little with the stress he placed on the word friend. He was feeling warm suddenly, and not the typical warmth that he felt when drinking. This warmth was confusing, at best.

Yuri made a face and pulled back suddenly, causing Otabek to retract his hand with a relieved face. "You're… Straight, aren't you?" He asked, raising a brow.

Otabek nodded, though right now he was questioning that. Maybe it had just been the alcohol, he tried to tell himself, though looking at Yuri now he was unsure. His heart was still racing as he looked over the disheveled male. Yuri had stripped himself of the jacket he had been wearing once they had gotten inside and the black t-shirt he was wearing had a wide opening for the neck. It left his collarbones exposed, beautifully unblemished skin simply begging for Otabek's touch. As Yuri leaned back a shoulder of the shirt slid down, exposing more flesh. Otabek averted his eyes, chuckling a little and silently cursing the burning sensation in his lap. "Sorry, yeah… But I still want to be friends."

Yuri sighed and picked up his last beer bottle, tossing back the small amount that had been left at the bottom. "No, it's okay," he said, laughing a little, albeit the slightest bit resentful. Not at Otabek of course, but simply at the situation. "That was my mistake, actually," Yuri explained, "I think I misinterpreted how you were looking at me at the party. I thought you were checking me out."

Otabek laughed shakily. "Ah, no, sorry, I just had been thinking that you look familiar. I didn't mean to confuse you." Otabek was grateful that the Russian seemed to genuinely not be offended by his decline. "Anyway… Uh…"

"Want to go have a smoke?" Yuri interjected, smiling reassuringly at Otabek.

Otabek blinked. "You smoke?"

"Don't all danseurs?" Yuri asked, rummaging around in his hoodie before finally pulling out a blue and gold colored box. "Anyway, I'll bum you one if you don't have any… But do you want to stand with me? I doubt you want me to smoke in your room, they charge a hell of a cleaning fee for smoking. It's ridiculous."

Otabek nodded begrudgingly. "I don't really need one, thanks. I quit about a year ago. But we could just go sit on the fire escape if you promise not to fall off," he suggested with a small, jovial smile. He pointed a thumb towards the window. "It's closer."

Yuri chuckled a little at Otabek before speaking, "Oh, yeah, that'll work. I forgot about that. My room is on the first floor so I didn't even think of it." Yuri stood up, lipping a cigarette out of the slightly crushed box before holding out a hand to the Kazakh. He helped Otabek to his feet and smiled. "And seriously don't worry about turning me down. I'm not some petty asshole who can't understand why someone isn't into him. So really, just forget it. I swear I won't come onto you again."

Otabek smiled softly. "I really appreciate that. I was nervous that you would be upset." In truth, Otabek was relieved. Confronting those sensations right away before having time to think about them was something he really couldn't imagine. Striding forward, Otabek unlocked and slid the window to the side before climbing through and onto the fire escape. He quickly turned back and held out a hand, grinning at his blond friend. "Be careful, the railing looks weak."

Yuri's heart leapt as he took in the sight before him. Otabek's raven-wing hair shone in the moonlight causing a halo effect around his head and the light from the dorm room made his curiously deep sorrel eyes twinkle. This simply wasn't fair. "I guess it's true that all of the best guys are straight or taken," he thought to himself before taking Otabek's hand in his own, leaning into him as he climbed out onto the rusting platform. Yuri looked up again at the other man as he straightened up. Slowly, after several moments holding onto him, the blond retracted his hand from Otabek, shoving that very hand into his jeans to retrieve his lighter. The flash of flame made their faces glow in the late night, their eyes meeting and holding for quite some time.

It was the taller of the two who broke the eye contact first, letting out a soft laugh as Yuri puffed out a plume of smoke. "You know, you really don't look terribly different than you did back then. You make me feel nostalgic," Otabek said quietly as he turned to face the road, dark eyes watching the forms of students stumbling home after a long night. "So what have you been up to? Can't have just been doing ballet exclusively all this time…"

Bluish white smoke wafted around Yuri's head as he took another drag and blew it through his nose, humming in thought. "Well… I started competing shortly after you left. Won a ton of competitions and eventually worked my way into scholarships for it. I'm hardly paying anything to be here. My grandfather and I moved here when I was in secondary school. I never really got along with the other students, most of the people around here don't take things seriously like they should. All they want to do is screw around and party. I mean, I'm not adverse to having some drinks and whatnot but oppa! It's crazy!" Yuri brushed his hair back from his face, light viridian eyes searching for something in the darkness that was not there.

"You don't get along with the other students?" Otabek questioned, eyes curious. Yuri seemed friendly enough to him. Otabek would even go so far as to say that he liked him, and he wasn't the most social of people. "Why would you say that?"

A long drag of the cigarette made the embers at the end of the white paper glow all the brighter. Yuri flicked ash from the end as he blew out, the smoke rolling back into his form as the breeze picked it up. "Well… I guess because I don't like typical guy things. It's absolutely asinine, I know. They picked on me for ballet; even the guy who also is a ballerino did. Or, rather, he still does. That's the guy I messed with tonight," Yuri gestured towards the large home they had come from not too long before and then to the boxers that hung like a tail from his back pocket. "And… Well I guess they played a prank one me this one time and it ended up outing me before I was ready."

Otabek made a pained expression as Yuri explained the situation to him. He was not certain what the term "outed" meant but from the context he assumed it to have something to do with the smaller man's sexual preference. He was right. "Well… If it's any consolation, I'll always stand by you. No one should be mocked for their preferences. I hate that, really. There's nothing worse than someone treating someone else badly over things they can't control." Something about Yuri being bullied by the other students at the college made Otabek angry, much to his mystification. He had only known this man for a short time as children and only for roughly three hours now. He chalked it up to the fact that he really didn't know anyone in this area. He must just be clinging onto anything that's familiar. But still…

Prussian green orbs shifted to inspect the man beside him. "That's… progressive of you," he said, really just finding himself at a lack for words. The blond really didn't know why he was being so open with Otabek, nor did he understand why Otabek was being what felt very much like protective over him. "You know, you're pretty easy to talk to."

A nod of acknowledgement came from the taller man. "I've… actually heard that before," he admitted in a mutter. It was true, he had often found that once he allowed someone in that they tended to spill their life story to him whether he wanted to hear it or not. He often wondered why that was but had never come to realize the answer. "But I really don't mind listening to you. Most people make me feel almost irritated but you're not bad. I actually think I like listening to you."

Yuri laughed, snubbing the last of his cigarette out on the wobbly railing. "Gee, thanks."

"I meant it as a compliment!" Otabek said, throwing up his hands with a laugh.

Pale arms crossed Yuri's chest, a shapely hip cocking to the side in a mock irritated fashion. "Oh sure! I bet you're not just saying that! Tell me I'm funny and charming too!" He teased before nudging the other with his elbow sharply. "You idiot."

Otabek grinned down at the other. "Forgive me, little prince," he said, bowing his head for a moment before breaking out in a laugh. Yuri soon followed, leaning against the dusty bricking of the building. Otabek followed suit a moment later, putting an arm around the other and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Yura…" he said, making the other look up towards him, "How about I let you try a Kazakh speciality?"

A thin blond brow rose. "Oh?"

Otabek grinned slyly at the other. "Have you ever tried Kumis?"


	3. Chapter 3

The morning light broke through the open blinds, pouring over the two men who were tangled together in a heap of discarded clothing and sheets on the single sized bed. A desperate groan escaped the smaller of the two as he begun to awaken, the light causing his head to pound horribly. The larger of the two hummed lowly as he hugged the other closer, unwittingly enjoying the body heat the other was giving off. The cool autumn breeze blew in from the open window, thrilling the exposed skin of both males. They had forgotten to close it the night before.

Yuri's eyes cracked open, a grimace crossing his delicate features. "W-What…?" He muttered, a wave of nausea passing over him violently. Desperately, the blond swallowed it down, sitting up rapidly to clasp both hands over his mouth. What had he drunk last night?! And where was he? Squinted eyes searched around the unfamiliar room before landing on the half naked Kazakh man who was quite wrapped around his waist and legs. Yuri's pale features enflamed as his eyes widened. What happened? He strained his mind trying to remember but everything was a blank after his second bottle of whatever that white liquid had been. Had he and Otabek…?

Yuri started as Otabek slowly sat up, tawny fingers ruffling his dark hair into sticking up awkwardly. He gaped at the other's tanned and fairly muscular bare chest, trying to see through the sheet to find if the other was lacking underwear.

"Morning…" Otabek muttered, yawning. "You okay? You look sick…"

"What happened?!" Yuri blurted out, his mind racing. His throat burned. "Oh my God, what did I drink?"

Otabek looked at the other, confused. "Kumis. It's a Kazakh alcohol. Remember? You had a couple and started stripping. It was kind of warm in here, so I guess you were just hot. You sort of took off my shirt too but then you just… Fell asleep on me. Literally." Otabek scooted back from the Russian, the sheet revealing the same black jeans from the night before. "Are you ill?"

Yuri swallowed, relieved. "Oh my God, I never knew Kazakh people drank like that! You people drink like you don't want to live! I can't remember anything!" An inspection of his lower regions gave the Russian another wave of relief. He was wearing his underwear. So nothing had happened last night. "I have an awful hangover…" he muttered, closing his eyes and fighting another wave of nausea.

The low rumble of a chuckle escaped Otabek's chest. "I see. I shouldn't have let you drink so much, I'm sorry. I'm used to it; in Kazakhstan we drink with friends and family often. You wouldn't think, since most of us are Muslim but…"

Yuri groaned and flopped back down onto the mattress. "I am literally dying…"

The tanned male rolled his eyes and crawled over the other to get out of the bed. "Alright, alright. I'll get you something. Just relax, okay? Just try to nap and I'll go down to the store… It's Sunday so you're fine to sleep all day if you want to. Any requests?"

Yuri cracked one eye open and closed it again quickly. "Something with bread… And close the blinds."

Otabek chuckled at the demanding nature of the other before agreeing. Quickly, he lowered the blinds and drew the curtains, immediately darkening the room. Chestnut eyes cast a glance towards the slender blond, noticing how he let out a small sigh of relief. "How cute," he thought to himself with a chuckle. He grabbed the black t-shirt that he had left on the chair last night and slid it on, rolling his neck as his fingers tugged the fabric down his toned stomach. He also had mild headache from the drinking last night, but it was nothing that bothered him too badly. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay? If you throw up, please use the trash can. It's by the bed."

After snatching his phone, keys, and wallet from the desk and slipping both into his back pockets, Otabek toed on his boots. As quietly as he could, he slipped through the door and began down the hall.

The halls were relatively empty for it being so late in the morning, Otabek noticed. For a moment he wondered why before realizing that many of the students were likely sleeping off hangovers from last night. After all, the party seemed to have been heavily populated. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and unlocked it, blinking at the number of text messages he'd received since the night before. All but one was from the new contact in his phone; one Viktor Nikiforov. As he walked down the stairs, Otabek opened the window, brows knitting together as he read.

"00:23 How's Yuri~? You guys seem to be hitting it off!"

"00:26 I knew you would like each other~!"

"00:47 OMG did you guys just leave together?!"

"00:48 YOU DID!"

"00:48 Have fuuuuuuuun~~~~"

"08:37 Morning~! C;"

"09:13 So did you guys enjoy your night? Did I set you up well?~"

"09:56 Hello~?"

"10:12 Are you that hungover? I didn't see you drink!"

"11:19 OTABEK? D:"

Otabek grimaced. What exactly did Viktor think that he and Yuri had done together? "Does everyone at this campus think I'm…?" Otabek muttered to himself, his face flushing a dark red. "Am I giving off a vibe or something?" He thought, reaching out to push open the door to the outside, hurrying down the sidewalk towards the parking garage down the road. He opened the text from the unknown number curiously.

"10:35 Hey, this is Katsuki Yuuri. Sorry about Viktor texting you so much! I tried to stop him but he doesn't listen! D: I hope you and Yurio had a good night though!"

A hand clapped against his forehead as he read the last sentence. "Oh my God, what is wrong with them?" He said, shaking his head. He decided to reply to both, after all, he had to settle this confusion before they started talking to other people and spreading rumors. Rapidly his fingers tapped out a message addressed to both men. He might not mind terribly what other people said about him but it was obvious that Yuri did and he wanted to nip it in the bud before it began.

"11:49 Hey guys! Sorry about the confusion, Yuri and I actually knew each other as kids. We only left to catch up, we are just friends. It wasn't like that. I appreciate the thought though!"

He sighed and turned the screen off, shoving the phone into his pocket. The brisk air suddenly seemed stronger now that he wasn't focusing on something, causing the male to shrug his shoulders up, shielding his neck from the wind. Otabek hurried down the remaining strip and into the parking garage. He was not excited about the ride he was going to have but he had promised, and in the way of young men he was too proud to return for a jacket.

Dark hair fluttered as it was caught by the wind. He closed the distance between himself and the black motorcycle parked near the entrance, grumbling something about the weather. Practiced hands unhooked the helmet that was clipped to the passenger's leather handle and raised it to sit firmly on his head. Otabek snapped the buckle under his chin as he mounted the bike, kicking up the stand and balancing the weight as he had thousands of times before. The weight between his legs itself was comforting; a constant sensation in his life for the past several years that he related to freedom.

"Shit," the Kazakh muttered to himself, "Forgot my sunglasses too, what's wrong with me?" Roughly he started the engine, revving it before backing up slowly, dark eyes watching carefully for the other people who were not there. He kicked off of the ground, his foot knocking the motorcycle in gear as he took off through the garage, weaving around the booth where one was expected to pay. No one was there, so who would know?

Otabek's skin pricked as gooseflesh rose on him, the wind licking wickedly at his underclothed body. Eyes narrowing in the wind, Otabek bit through it, speeding down the fairly empty road towards the grocery he'd noticed when moving in. Of course it took him no time to pull into the parking lot and stop, relief soaring in his chest. It somehow felt colder than usual for this kind of weather, but maybe it was his imagination. He shook his head and climbed off of his bike after ensuring the kickstand was in place, simply setting the helmet on the seat instead of buckling it on the strap. He would only be a moment.

A shout from the doors of the mart made Otabek's ears twitch, though he ignored it. No one aside from three people knew who he was and it sure didn't sound like Viktor shouting for him. He began striding towards the door when he noticed that the male who stood there was walking to meet him, and he was now being followed by two other men, both taller than him. Otabek slid his hand into his pocket, fingering the knife he kept on him. He rose a brow to the other men as they stopped in front of him.

"You're that new guy, right? The guy who took off with Yuri?" The blue eyed one asked, a cocky grin on his lips.

"So what if I am? Who are you?" Otabek grumbled, really in no mood for making friends at this moment.

"Listen!" He said, holding up two hands in mock defeat. "My name is Jean-Jacques, but people call me J.J. I only came to give you a warning, alright? I know you've probably already gotten real… acquainted with the kitten, but I'm just gonna tell you. Don't trust him as far as you can throw him. He's got a way of sleeping around and I wouldn't want a nice guy like you to get caught up in anything bad. If you get me?"

Otabek rolled his eyes, now gripping the knife. "What do I care what he does in bed? He's a childhood friend. And what's with all of you guys around here assuming my preferences? You interested or something…? I mean, I heard you came onto Yura pretty hard last night so I guess that must make you some kind of flunkie not to score with someone you call a slut."

J.J.'s face burned slightly but instead of retaliating he only laughed. "Bullshit! It's that loose bitch that came onto me, just like in high school. But I bet he didn't tell you about that? When he asked me out back then, I bet I was his first ti-"

Otabek's fist connected with the other's jaw before he could stop himself, the taller male tumbling down onto the pavement with a loud thud. His fist shook lightly by his side as he slowly pulled the switchblade free, glowering down at the other. "I suggest…" the silver blade flicked open, "That you back the fuck up. I'm around now, and if I see your ugly mug around Yura again, I'll have to perform a little surgery on it. Got me? Now fuck off before I decide to break more than your nose."

J.J. scrambled back, stunned as he touched his nose to find it bleeding rather profusely. The two men that Otabek assumed he had brought for muscle backed down surprisingly easy, which was a relief for him. He hadn't done anything like this since he'd lived in Almaty and he was worried that he could be rusty. One versus three also wasn't something he was keen on at the moment.

The Canadian got to his feet, face bright red with rage. "I swear to fucking God you'll regret this! Thug!" He turned and began walking away, his friends skulking behind him.

"Yeah, yeah!" Otabek shouted back, "And my little dog too, right? Bitch." Otabek snickered and closed the blade before pocketing it. A sigh loosed itself from his throat a moment later. His body still trembled very slightly from the anger that had overcome him. What was going on? It had been over a year since that side of him had come out and yet when Yuri's name had been brought up so callously it had just burst forth. Otabek hung his head, shaking it lightly before beginning towards the store again, trying to forget the whole thing. That jackass wasn't worth his, or Yuri's time.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri stirred under the blankets as he heard the door to the dorm open, a groan rumbling from deep in his throat as he peeked up at his new friend. Blond eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the annoyed look on his face. Slowly he sat up, smiling meekly at the tanned man as he kicked off his boots, the plastic bag rustling in his hand. "Beka, hey… Thanks for going to the store for me, I'll pay you back."

Otabek started as the other sat up and spoke. He hadn't expected Yuri to be awake yet. "O-Oh!" The expression he had been wearing before melted from his face, a smile replacing it. "Yura, you're awake," he said, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry about it, alright? I'm the one who got you too drunk. Anyway… I got you some pain killers, a couple of sports drinks annnnd," he pulled out the container, placing it on Yuri's lap. A warmth seeped through the styrofoam, heating up Yuri's legs even through the blankets. "The store didn't have anything good as far as premade today so I stopped at this Japanese place on my way back. It's some kind of pork dish, like a fusion sandwich. I don't know really, the lady suggested it. Said her son eats it when he's hungover."

Yuri cast his glance to the side, somewhat embarrassed at the other's generosity. "You're… Really nice, Otabek," he muttered, barely audible. He opened the container allowing a great puff of steam and a delicious scent to wave through the room. "Holy shit, this is way too much for me. You're eating some, right?" Yuri said, his viridian eyes looking up at his friend. "There's seriously no way I can eat all of that right now."

The Kazakh laughed. "Of course. I'll just have what you don't eat though. I rarely eat when I first wake up so I'm not terribly hungry." Otabek's eyes met Yuri's own causing him to smile sweetly. "If you want, I mean if you're free, you can just rest here today. We can watch tv and if you're feeling better later we can go out for that pizza we forgot to order last night. My treat."

The blond's heart thudded in his chest. That really sounded like an invitation to a date to his ears but he scolded himself for that intrusive thought. Otabek was straight. He was just a really nice guy who was offering to hang out with him, nothing more. "Sure," Yuri breathed out, biting the inside of his lip. "What kind of tv did you have in mind?" He asked, moving down the bed a little so Otabek had more room to sit. The taller male gratefully moved back onto the bed more, now sitting quite a bit more comfortably.

"Oh I don't care. If you want, though, I bought this new horror film just before moving here. I haven't had a chance to watch it yet. It's in Kazakh but it has Russian subtitles. Do you like horror?" Otabek asked. His head tilted slightly, reclining back to see the other more clearly.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah sure! That sounds fine." Quickly he took the plastic bag from the Kazakh and fished out a drink and bottle of pain killers. He popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed a few gulps of the cold blue fluid. "Put it in, Beka. Let's see what you've got."

Though Yuri was not ready for the movie, and that quickly became apparent after only minutes of the film. Each jumpscare made the smaller male flinch and gasp. Otabek had even noticed him covering his eyes, peeking through his fingers like a child. He couldn't help but to laugh a little, though he tried to hide it lest the other become angry at him. It was cute.

"Holy fucking fuck!" An exclaim from the pale man suddenly as he clung to the man beside him, eyes as wide as saucers. Another crescendo sounded from the television speakers and as if right on queue, Yuri buried his face in Otabek's chest.

The larger male chuckled and wrapped his arms around the shivering blond that was now very nearly on his lap. The close proximity caused the scent of the slight male's shampoo to grace Otabek's senses. Was that lilac? What an odd scent for a man, and yet Otabek thought it suited him well. Without thinking he rested his chin on Yuri's head, smiling fondly. The contact with Yuri didn't feel weird like it had with most other people he had met. If fact, if anything, it felt comforting.

Yuri scooted closer, placing himself in the foreigner's lap. His heart pounded. "B-Beka, you don't mind this do you?"

Blinking, Otabek lifted his head and looked down at the other. "Why should I?"

"I-I don't know." Yuri muttered, looking back towards the screen. "Could we… Lay down?"

Otabek nodded, laughing a little. "Sure. I'll lay towards the wall so you can see the screen," he said as he got up, allowing the smaller man to fall between his legs as he moved backwards, lifting his weight with his arms. Once his back touched the wall Otabek swiveled, lying on his side. He patted the space next to him, encouraging Yuri to lay beside him. "Come on then."

Yuri turned red, grinning. "Sure." His blond hair fell into his face as he climbed into tawny arms, turning to place his back against the other's broad chest. Yuri wiggled down, making sure that he head wasn't blocking his friend's view. He gasped as Otabek wrapped his arms around him. Yuri hesitated for a second before asking, "Beka, are you sure this is fine?"

"The bed is small, Yuri. Why, are you uncomfortable?" He asked, beginning to pull his arms away. Yuri snatched his arms, pulling them around him again. Otabek laughed, pulling the other close again. "I guess you are doing fine, huh?"

Yuri closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of his new friend. "Friends don't usually cuddle," he mumbled, "That's why I asked."

That hadn't occurred to Otabek. He had just found himself enjoying Yuri's closeness. "Oh," he said, blinking. "I didn't really think about it. I just figured that the bed is small and you're scared so we should-"

"OI! I'm not scared!" Yuri shot up before crumpling back down into Otabek's arms, his head throbbing. "O-Ow…" he groaned, all anger forgotten that easily. "Damn you, Beka," he grumbled, snuggling against the other once more. "You suck."

Otabek laughed, pulling the blanket over them. "Yeah, yeah, but I was pretty sure you were the one who jumped up and hurt yourself, Yura." He was confident that he heard the other tell him to shut up but he ignored it, burying his face in the other's blond tresses and closing his eyes. A nap really sounded nice right about now, which confused Otabek. He had only been awake for maybe two and a half hours and yet he felt so comfortable that he wanted to doze. Otabek had almost achieved this when he heard Yuri speak.

"Beka… When you came in you looked pretty mad. You're not mad at me for having you run out for me, are you?" The blond asked, only half watching the television now.

"Hm?" Otabek hummed for a second before sighing. "No, it wasn't you. Some guys from our school just tried to hassle me. Probably just some hazing crap, nothing to worry about. I handled it fine," he left out what the confrontation had truly been about, not wanting to stress out his friend. "I just told them I wasn't looking for any trouble and got by them." A lie. Otabek felt a little guilty but decided not to tell Yuri that he'd basically gotten himself into a fight. Yuri would probably worry, like most people would.

Yuri nodded a little. "Oh, I see," he paused for a second before adding on, "Was it a guy with black hair and blue eyes?"

Hesitation fell on Otabek before he answered. "Ah, you know, I didn't really look at his eyes but I think his hair was dark, yeah. So were his two friends though. Don't worry about it, okay, Yura? I have been hassled before. I can handle anything they throw at me."

Yuri relaxed in his arms, nodding a little. "Alright. Sorry for bothering you about it. Some guys around here can be idiots though, so make sure you keep your eyes out. I was just surprised that they just left you alone like that is all. Usually they at least try to push people around a little. Guess you must just be lucky." He smiled and closed his eyes.

Otabek chuckled and closed his own a second after. He hurried his face in Yuri's golden tresses and sighed softly. "I guess I am," he muttered.


End file.
